combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
SCAR-H
Overview The SCAR-H is an NX-Rare variant of the SCAR-L. It retains the SCAR-L's reliable accuracy while achieving more damage because of the much larger 7.62x51mm NATO rounds that it uses. Unlike the SCAR-L (Scar Light), the SCAR-H (Scar Heavy) does not feature a fore-grip that's supposed to decrease recoil. However, weapon stat comparisons between the SCAR-L and SCAR-H show that they supposedly have an identical amount of recoil. It was formerly obtainable in the Supply Case SCAR-N (no longer available) and in the Supply Crate MYST1-N, neither of which are available today. Currently, it can be found in the MYST-N Crate. There are no other statistic differences that were revealed by Nexon besides an increase in firepower. However, if you were to compare the statistics of an SCAR-H after obtaining one with a SCAR-L, you would find that the fire rates and accuracies would be identical, the portability of the SCAR-H is significantly lower, being slightly higher than that of the M24, and the recoil of the SCAR-H is noticeably lower. The firepower is exactly the same as an AUG A1 or AK-74U, making the SCAR-H one the strongest and most accurate guns in the game. The recoil is diagonal which makes it feel like it has more recoil, but instead of the reticle continually rising, it settles back down after a few shots, making a headshot much easier to obtain. As it looks very similar to the SCAR-L, most players do not notice the difference of the SCAR-H until they hear the fire sound or they notice that it has no fore-grip either on the ground or wielded by a player. As this weapon is rare, powerful, and accurate, users of the SCAR-H will sometimes experience other players going to great lengths to steal their gun. Variants *SCAR-L (GP Standard) *SCAR-L Black (GP Rare) *SCAR-L Trispear (NX Standard) Trivia *As one can guess, the H in its name stands for "Heavy" in reference to the 7.62x51mm NATO round it uses. *Unlike the M14 and M417, the SCAR-H is considered a modular rifle even tho they fire the same 7.62x51mm NATO round. *The SCAR-H's newly designed magazine capacity is 20 rounds in real life. The game portrays it falsely with 30 and allows different magazines, even tho no other magazines work with the SCAR-H due to the fact that it was designed to only to work with the 20 round "custom" magazine for it. *The gun is seen held by a soldier in the lower left corner of the TAB screen at the end of games. *While its patent name is the Special Operations Forces (SOF) Combat Assault Rifle, The SCAR is manufactured in two main versions; Light (SCAR-L, Mk 16 Mod 0) and Heavy (SCAR-H, Mk 17 Mod 0). *The SCAR-H in Combat Arms appears to be the prototype version from the shape of the grip. *Althought ingame, the SCAR-H has 3 points less recoil than the SCAR-L, it should have more recoil as Nexon states the SCAR-H fires the heavier 7.62x51mm NATO round, as opposed to the 5.56x45mm NATO round that the SCAR-L and the SCAR-H with a 5.56 conversion kit use. *In real life, there are Long Barrel and Close Quarters Combat variants of the SCAR-L and SCAR-H. Media Scar-H Running.jpg|Running with Scar-H Scar-H Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Scar-H Holding_SCAR-H.jpg|Holding the SCAR-H thumb|280px|left| Category:Assault Rifles Category:NX Rare Assault Rifles Category:NX Rare Category:Primary Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Rare Weapons Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only Category:Items Category:Burst Fire